The Monster Within
by Darkstar Runner
Summary: Vore, crack, OOC. All tied together in one little package! Rated T for...stuff people might find suggestive. And disturbing details. And thus the 15th review was made. "Luke's Intern-al-ship" coming this Monday!
1. Morning Beginnings

Okay, so I think this is the longest story I've ever written in my life. I'll try and post a chapter every day. Because I already have most of it written down.

---------------------

It had been quite a strange and terrifying day, Luke reflected on as he laid there in bed, his legs and arms still slightly sensitive from the burns. The shower had helped a little bit, but it hadn't cleaned out the horrific memories of the past twenty-four hours. Down below him, he head the professor, still recovering from the whole ordeal, groaning in pain.

It had all started with a visit from the person who looked so similar to Luke…

------------

It started out as normal a day as any other. The sun shined through the blinds onto Luke's eyes. He slowly opened them, gave a large yawn, and crawled out of bed. He performed his usual morning routine: taking a shower, putting on his clothes, brushing his teeth…

He trotted down the stairs to be greeted by the steamy smell of fresh French toast.

"Well! Good morning, Luke!" he heard Layton call from the kitchen. The Professor was already seated at the table, a cup of Earl Grey in one hand and the newspaper in the other. A plate of French toast had been set out for both of them, and Layton had taken the liberty of preparing a glass of orange juice for him.

"This all looks so good, Professor!" Luke said as he took his seat across from Layton. The two ate breakfast, having general conversation the whole morning. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Luke exclaimed as he picked himself from his chair and left the kitchen. Layton chuckled at he boy's eagerness as he took another sip of his tea and picked up the newspaper again.

Luke opened the door, and nearly choked when he saw the person. He was a boy in his late teens, about 5'4", and a thin yet healthy figure. His jacket, hat, tie, and socks were all a dark blue, accompanied by a pair of reddish-brown pants , a brown vest, and a white collared shirt underneath. Luke gasped and stumbled backwards at seeing this figure in his doorstop.

"Well, hello again, Luke," Klaus began," It's been a while, hasn't it?" Upon seeing the boy's face, he gave a chuckle and replied, "Oh, no, don't worry. I've changed. Being alone for a while can really give you a different worldview."

"Anyhow, could you give this to Layton for me? Just tell him it's from a…friend." he gave Luke a smile that seemed slightly….off. Luke took the letter from the man's hands, nervously returned the smile, gave his thanks, and shut the door. He then turned around and walked into the kitchen. Layton looked up from his paper, and immediately became concerned, for Luke's face was white as a ghost.

"Luke, my boy, what is the matter?" he asked. Luke held out the letter with a shaky hand.

"He told me….to…tell you…it's…from a friend…" he stuttered out. Layton opened the wax sealed letter, and read it aloud.

"Dear friends,

It has been several months since we've last seen each other. Being alone in solitary confinement really put the whole world into perspective for me…

I wish to apologize for the behavior I've displayed in the past. In order to show my sympathy, I have decided to hold a small dinner at my place, and wish to invite you. If you do accept my invitation, I hope to see you tonight at 8:00 PM. Please attend, for I wish to make amends.

Your friend,

Klaus"

The Professor reread over the note before looking back up at Luke.

"What do you say, my boy? Should we go?" he questioned.

"I…I don't know, Professor… I mean, he says he's changed, but…I don't know, it usually just doesn't happen overnight…"

"Well, we won't know until we go, right?"

"Erm…fine, Professor…"

And so, Luke and the Professor head out that night to Klaus' house.


	2. The Dinner Party

Whoo hoo! Already a review! Just for that, I'm going to post the next chapter!!!

--------------

It was 7:48 P.M. when Layton and Luke arrived. The Laytonmobile's lights shined through the blinds covering the windows of Klaus' living room. Luke looked at the building. It was a two-story house, painted in a dark green colour. As they stepped out of the automobile, Luke noticed the grass had been freshly cut, and the garden surrounding the house had been plucked free of weeds.

Apparently, Klaus was quite a fine gardener.

Layton rang the doorbell, and there was only a few moment's wait before Klaus let them in with welcoming eyes.

"Ah, thank you for coming, gentlemen! I was afraid that I might have been cooking for no one!"

"Well, you know my policy, Klaus. A gentleman never turns down a dinner invitation." Layton replied.

"Ha ha, and I'm glad you didn't! Please, come in!" Klaus stepped aside and let the Professor and the boy come in.

Layton gazed upon the many gizmos in the main room. All sorts of assorted shapes and sized of pieces fit together. All done by Klaus.

"I see you have quite a skill in handicraft, my boy," the Professor spoke. Klaus chuckled.

"As fine as it may be, I assure you, this will not be the main attraction tonight. I've prepared the dishes with my own two hands."

All three of them entered the dining room, and Luke and Layton were taken aback by the mountains and piles of food of all sorts. There were many meats of various kinds, and many dishes.

"Wow! All of this just for us three?" Luke exclaimed.

"Ha ha! Of course! I've been wanting to show you all that I've turned a new leaf!"

"And that you have, my boy," the Professor responded.

All three of them sat at the table, with Klaus at the head, and began to dig in.

The sounds of eating were all that were heard for the next few minutes. Luke ate the most, digging in for every other food he could get his hands on. Layton, on the other hand, merely had a few bits here and there. Klaus also didn't seem to eat much… in fact, his eyes seemed to be focused on the Professor. Each time Klaus glanced up at him, he felt a smile come over his face.

Layton didn't seem to quite notice.

"Klaus, my boy, you wouldn't happen to have anything to drink, would you?"

"Yeah, me too, I'm quite parched!" Luke chipped in.

"Oh, of course! How could I have forgotten? Please excuse me for a moment as I retrieve some tea." And with that, Klaus left.

Luke continued to greedily scarf down morsels, while the Professor sat there, quietly contented, examining the room. It was beautifully decorated, painted with a light orange. There was lots of décor, many vases with various plants and flowers…

As Layton mused his surroundings, Klaus returned with a steaming pot of tea.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm trying a new brew tonight." He brought down three tea cups, a bowl of sugar, and three teaspoons. He poured each of them a cup, and then passed the sugar around. Each man prepared his tea, although Klaus omitted the sugar. "I prefer mine non-sweet," he had said.

As soon as he was done stirring, Luke immediately began to thirstily gulp down his tea. Layton gave him a bit of a glare, but Luke didn't seem to notice. He let out a contented "Ahhhh!" before returning to his meal. The Professor took the first sip of his tea…

As soon as the liquid made contact with his tongue, he found that something didn't taste quite right. He looked over at Klaus, who was casually sipping his tea, watching him with curiosity. Not wanting to be rude and question the host, he merely downed the rest of the unfamiliar tasting liquid. Suddenly, Luke let out a yawn.

"Klaus, you don't happen to have somewhere I can take a quick nap, do you?" Luke asked tiredly.

"Now, Luke, that is quite rude of you to--"

"Now now, Professor. I assure you, it's quite alright. Just take a left over here, head down the hall. The third room on your right contains an empty bed. You may rest there if you'd like."

Luke picked himself up, and began to make his way to his destination… but he took no more than three steps before he began to wobble, then passed out, falling limply onto the ground with a thud. Immediately, Layton knew something was wrong.

"Luke!" Layton shouted as he jumped out of his chair. However, as he headed for the spot the apprentice was located, the whole world began to change. He immediately got dizzy, and he began to space out and lose his balance. He stumbled, and now instead of Luke, his vision was filled with the view of the white ceiling. Then he fell to the floor with a thud, and the whole world went black.

...

Layton slowly opened his eyes. His whole body was sore, and his arms were numb. He tried to move, but he realized he had been bound to the wall behind him. And then he took notice of his surroundings.

The entire room was completely made of cement, besides the shackles to which he was bound. There was a curtain that hung 5 feet wide, 7 feet long, and srangely stood 3 feet from the wall.

A lonely lamp illuminated the room, although it was surprisingly bright. Layton came to the conclusion that Klaus had wired it a special way, or perhaps completely created it from scratch.

"I see you're enjoying your view of my bacement, eh?" a voice came from beside him. Layton quickly turned his head to the right. His heart jumped into his throat at the sudden appearance of the dark-clothed boy.

"Well, I can't say it's the most exciting place I've ever come across." Layton said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Why did you do this, Klaus?!"

"Oh, Professor, I needed you so much. I need you to help me with a... favour."

"Erm...a...favour?"

"Oh, yes. You see, I've been longing to do something for quite a while. In fact, it's been a fantasy I've thought about during my time in the county jail..."

"First off, why me?"

"I've watched you Layton. And whenever I see you, I can't help but feel inside that you're the right person for this... It's almost as if there's a direct connection between us..."

"Spit it out, Klaus! What do you want with me?!"

"It's quite simple, Professor." Klaus began. "All I want you to do..."

------------------

Oooh, suspense! Nyeh heh! I have the next chapter in my upload document holder, but...you'll have to wait for tomorrow to find out! NYEH HEH HEH!!!


	3. Bribery

Okay, here it is, peoples! This part might take you by surprise, if you all have no clue what vore is...

The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll whip up these chapters! This might actually be the longest of them all. After this, I believe there are...at least 5 more. RECAP OF LAST SENTENCE.

-------------

"It's quite simple, Professor..." Klaus began. "All I want you to do..."

A long pause. "....is to eat me."

The Professor gave a confused chuckle. "My boy, do you mean for me to resort to canniba--"

"It's NOT cannibalism! I want you to devour me! Swallow me whole! Let me be a part of you forever!" Klaus had reached the peak of his frenzy and insanity.

"My boy, I do say that is quite impossible! As humans, we are physically unable to engulf another being in one piece! Furthermore, even if I did posses that uncanny ability, for what reason should I unleash it on you?"

"Well, Professor, I get what I want, in one way or another. Should you choose not to please me by my first manner, I am afraid I shall have to resort to other methods of pleasure...luckily, I already prepared for this answer." At this point, Klaus released a curtain, which fell to reveal Luke, chained to the wall as well. The Professor's eyes widened in surprise. "One of us is being eaten tonight, Professor! And if it shall not be me," his eyes fell upon Luke," ...then it shall be your apprentice!"

"Professor! Help me! Do something!" Luke cried out. However, the Professor merely let out a small chuckle.

"Hmm...I see nothing to fear, Luke. There is no feasible way he should be able to harm you with his so-called methods."

Klaus gave an evil smile, as he walked over to Luke. "My, my. I never realized how....appetizing...I looked when I was young..." Luke gave out a whimper as Klaus licked his lips, then slowly lathered his tongue across Luke's bare cheek, then slid it between his prey's lips, and began to force it down his throat. Luke was gagging, but Klaus' tongue was stronger, managing to make it to the opening of Luke's stomach.

"Klaus! Stop this madness at once!" the Professor suddenly shouted. Reluctantly, Klaus retrieved his tongue from the innards of his prey, and returned his attention to his main attraction, leaving Luke coughing and spitting.

"You want me to stop, Professor? Then open your maw and let me experience the power inside!" His eyes flashed with insanity.

"Klaus, I already told you! That's merely impossible!"

"Is it really now, Professor? Well, how about we experience the impossible, then?" Klaus pulled a key from his pocket, and unlocked the chains holding Luke to the wall, before gulping the key down. At once, he made a mad dash for the Professor, but instantly lost his balance when something wet and slimy wrapped around his legs. Both he and the Professor looked farther on to see a long tongue emerging from Klaus' own maw. And that tongue was currently wrapped around Luke's legs. Before he knew it, he was being dragged back to Klaus. The Professor tried to reach out and grab Luke, but the chains only allowed him to go so far, just barely missing Luke's hands.

At once Luke found himself dangling upside down above above Klaus' head. He watched as Klaus' jaws began to expand and stretch, preparing to accommodate its new guest, before lowering the prey into its awaiting hole. Luke began to struggle, but could not move, as Klaus' tongue had wrapped itself all around his body, keeping his arms to his side, like an awaiting snake. The only thing he could do was await his predicament. Luke made one final plea.

"Professor! Please! Do someth-- AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHhhh....." his voice became a wet muffle from within Klaus' gullet with the first swallow. The Professor could only on look in horror as his apprentice disappeared within the maw of the teen in front of him. A visible large bulge had appeared in Klaus' throat with the first swallow. Layton could hear every deep gulp Klaus gave, as Luke was forced through the wet passage. He saw Luke's every struggles as he was lowered farther and farther into Klaus' digestive system. He could not help but feel like a helpless father at the time.

Luke was not doing much better. His face was smeared along the lining of Klaus' esophagus, and he could feel the muscles tense, then relax, as Klaus continued to gulp him down. There was the horrible sound of Klaus swallowing him down, the sliding and squishing of him between the goo covered muscles, and the realization and actuality that he was being swallowed and devoured alive made him sick to his stomach. Not to mention the massive amount of spittle he was covered in. He couldn't see anything but darkness. Another gulp, and his body passed down further towards Klaus' belly. It was like being swallowed by a snake. Suddenly, he was tilted more vertically, nearly 90 degrees straight. At this point, gravity began to cause Luke to slide in further and further. He let out a panicked scream from within.

Layton watched Luke's chest disappear too. Then his waist, his legs....all had gone from visible to merely lumps. Klaus' stomach had finally started to expand as Luke's head passed through the opening into the soft dungeon. A few minutes passed, before only Luke's feet were left. Another swallow, and Layton watched them pass behind the back of Klaus' tongue and engulfed by the narrow, fleshy tube. Klaus closed his jaws, and took a few more satisfying swallows before lowering his head. The remnants of Luke slowly and visibly made their way from Klaus' esophagus to his belly. Now the normally flat appearance of the teen's stomach was replaced by an enormous lump, which was constantly moving and fidgeting, accompanied by muffled screams as Luke struggled within his dark, slimy captivity.

"That's right, you puny meal. Squirm and make this so much more pleasurable." He gave an evil chuckle as he looked down at where his prey was contained. He let out a sickening, wet belch. Then he looked up at Layton, who was conveying a face so priceless.

From within, Luke had barely any room to move. The slimy walls of Klaus' stomach were constantly moving and shifting with each breath he took. Luke could hear only the heartbeat of his captor, the loud grumblings and vibrations his stomach made, and the gurgling sounds of acid bubbling all around him, waiting to break him down and make him another fuel source just like any other food. Remnants of Klaus' last meal floated around him, but they were so far into the state of digestion that Luke could not even tell what they were. The oxygen level began to decrease with each passing second. Luke tried to shift his weight to feel at least a little more comfortable, but this was fairly impossible, as the stomach muscles seemed intent on keeping him close together, tightening then loosening, massaging his body. Hunched over, tears began to roll down his face. This was how he was going to die? Alone, in the dark, in the belly of the beast? No...he would not allow this! He had to see the Professor one more time! He began to thrash out suddenly, desperate for a fighting chance. But Klaus didn't even seem to mind. In fact, Luke heard him begin to laugh above him! _The creep!_ Luke let out a scream of pure frustration, that even the Professor could hear it clearly.

"You know, Professor..." Klaus began to casually walk over to where Layton was, his belly jiggling with each step he took. "There's still time to save him." He ran his fingers over his belly, obviously enjoying the frantic and panicked movements coming from within. Even Layton could see the outline of hand prints pressing against the fleshy cavern, hoping for a way of escape. It sickened him to the pit of his stomach, to even imagine what Luke was going through... but then again, he'd be housing Klaus the exact same way within HIM, and that made him nearly nauseous enough to puke right there... Still though, it was either his displeasure or Luke's and he knew he had promised to keep him safe no matter what...

"Oh...Professor... you may want to hurry with your answer..." Klaus taunted. He looked down at his stomach. "It seems Luke has much less time in there now....he isn't as lively as he once was..." It was true. The movement in Klaus' stomach had died down, and Luke's panicked screams had died down to an occasional Professor swallowed, then let out a sigh...

"Fine....I will.....allow myself to...engulf you..."

"Do you promise me, Professor?"

"...I promise, Klaus...."


	4. Switching Roles

Ha ha! So good to see reviews coming in! And if you thought that the last part was strange and weird...then you haven't seen anything yet. Nyeh heh heh!

By the way, I think this might be my favorite chapter...

-------------

"Very well, then. I'll release your apprentice." he looked down at his bulging belly. "Ready to go, little one? Of course, you are..."

He grabbed a long, thin metal pole he had lying against the wall, and proceeded to slowly lower it down his throat. It took only a few seconds for his gag reflex to start up. He held it there for as long as he could, before sheer force caused him to spit it back out onto the ground. His face had become a little green, but he still retained an evil smile. His stomach began to loudly groan and gurgle from within as he continued to gag. Finally, the lump in his belly regained its former movement as it began to make its way up his throat. Layton, although reluctant to watch, saw a hint of blue come up within the back of his throat. Klaus reached in, and with a few tugs, managed to pull Luke's hat out of his throat. It was now soaked to the brim (literally) with stomach acids and mucous. Klaus was forced to throw it upon the floor as a forceful gag nearly threw him off balance. This gag managed to bring Luke's entire head from Klaus' esophagus. Slowly Luke slid out from the fleshy confines of Klaus' gullet. Finally, with one more gag, Luke fell onto the floor, followed by a flow of green slime and digestive juices. After a few coughs, Klaus straightened himself back up. He wiped his mouth clean before staring into the Professor's eyes.

Luke picked himself up from the floor, trying hard to regain his balance and equilibrium. His skin was slightly red from irritation from Klaus's gastric acids, and he was slightly dazed from the lack of oxygen, but he recovered within a few moments. Upon seeing the Professor, he immediately ran over and hugged him close to himself.

"Professor! Oh, I thought I'd never get to see you again!" he let out a cry of joy, before pulling himself away, leaving strands of slime attached between them. Needless to be said, the Professor was more than a little disgusted at the slime on his clothes. The Professor then shook his head.

"I'm afraid we're not quite free yet, my boy....I still have the other part of the deal to finish up..."

"You mean....you agreed to..." The Professor nodded. "But....you..."Klaus pushed the younger version of him aside onto the ground. Luke slid quite a distance from the viscosity of the mucous, but Layton ignored that for the time being, upon being so frightened from the stare Klaus was giving him....it was inhuman, to say the least. He gulped.

"Now, now," Klaus cooed, "Wait for me to get in first..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to Layton's chains. He unlocked him, then swallowed the key with a satisfying gulp. He then took his forefinger, slid it between Layton's lips, and gently pressed down on Layton's lower jaw. Reluctantly, the Professor opened his mouth. Klaus reached his fingers in, and ran his fingers across the Professor's tongue and all around his mouth. Then without warning, he shoved his hand down Layton's throat. Immediately, the Professor began to gag violently, struggling to rid of the foreign object. Acid began to emit from his throat, flowing out around Klaus' arm, but Klaus only forced it further in. The gags began to become less and less, until Layton no longer gagged at all.

"There we go, now..." he whispered. He pulled his hand out, playing with the threads of saliva and goo, becoming even more excited with each passing second. He then began to tilt Layton's head back.

"Now, just close your eyes and relax..." Once Layton did, Klaus began to work. He turned around backwards, took both his hands, and shoved them down the Professor's throat, catching Layton by surprise. As Klaus forced the opening wider open, the Professor could feel the width of his throat expanding to inhuman proportions... Klaus then reached his hands further down the gooey passageway as Layton's throat muscles began to pull him in. Klaus gave a force jump, then angled his body parallel to the opening of the Professor's throat. Another swallow, and the back of Klaus' head reached the back of Layton's throat. The Professor's humid breath passed by Klaus' face, and he gleefully laughed as Layton's uvula brushed over his face, leaving a trail of saliva across his once dry face. The Professor was now overtaken by instinct to get down whatever he had in his jaws. He threw his head further back still, causing Klaus' entire body to become completely vertical in the air, one large swallow, and Layton took him in all the way to his shoulders. Klaus reached his hands in further still, and his fingers pierced through the opening of Layton's stomach. His heart began to pound faster within his chest, and his breathing quickly increased, which Layton could feel, much to his disgust. Klaus grabbed the edges of the opening, and pulled himself further in. He laughed with glee when his face escaped from the crushing walls of Layton's esophagus into the ruffled ruggae of the Professor's belly. The back of his head rested upon the smooth, slimy muscle, which was shifting with every heartbeat and breath of the Professor. He could hear the quiet gurgling of acid all around him, and could feel the soft grumbles Layton's stomach gave off. He could tell his legs were still sticking out of the Professor's mouth, so his journey was still going to be a while. His chest and waist were being slowly massaged by Layton's esophagus, the muscles tensing and relaxing with each gulp the Professor gave. But he could slowly feel inch by inch the opening of the Professor's stomach expanding and contracting to allow more of him in. Even the walls were beginning to stretch to accommodate his large size.

Luke was watching the whole process as the lump in Layton's stomach became larger and larger with each passing second of Klaus sliding in deeper. He could hear each loud swallow the Professor took and the gurgling and sloshing, the massive bulge in his throat and belly constantly changing in size, with constant movement within each. Knowing exactly what Klaus was going through, and imagining what Layton was feeling, Luke became sick to his stomach at the sight, yet could not help but watch what his poor mentor was going through...

Not that Layton was doing any better. Sure, instinct had him swallowing down the large meal with no problem at all, but that didn't mean he was enjoying any of it. Half of Klaus's body had actually reached his stomach, with his feet only sticking out of his mouth now. But he could feel his belly stretching and expanding to allow room for the large meal, the ever passing meal slowly taking its time to pass down his throat. He could feel Klaus' constant shifting of weight, his hands admiring the walls of his new prison, fingers tracing the grooves of the folds of muscle, his ever racing heartbeat, his breath along the walls of his stomach.

The Professor's tongue finished guiding Klaus' feet to the back of his throat, and in one swift motion, they were pulled down into the darkness along with the rest of his body. He gave several more gulps before just letting the contractions of his throat finish the job. He then closed his jaws, and tilted his head down, letting out a sigh of relief. He then looked down to where his normally flat belly was, to see a large bulge sticking out about 3 feet further than usual. And within, he could feel Klaus' feet finally enter his stomach, every move Klaus made, every chuckle, breath, heartbeat, he could feel it. It sickened him, that one could enjoy such vile pleasures. But his part of the bargain was over.

-------

Oh hoh! Layton went with it! What will happen now??? Tune in tomorrow morning for more!


	5. A Slight Turn of Events

Hmm...you know...if anyone wants to make a comic out of this...or drawings...or something...I would really like that. *wishful thinking*

Ah, anyways, here's the next chapter... Heh heh heh... If you thought Luke was scarred for life then...

---------

Klaus reviled in his new home. The darkness, the goo, the soft walls and floor... the lack of oxygen, the burning and tingling of his flesh, his inability to tell what was going on. It was at this point he realized what a horrible mistake he made. This was not fun anymore. This was a fantasy that had become a nightmare. He wasn't ready to die yet. He pressed his hands forcefully against the walls.

"Layton? Professor?! I've changed my mind! Let me out! Now!" he exclaimed from within. Layton looked down at his wriggling prey. This was his chance. He wouldn't have to endure it any longer. He motioned Luke to hand him the metal pole Klaus had used earlier. He then began to lower it down his throat. At once his gag reflex started up. The lump appeared to be beginning its ascent up his throat, but then it....stopped...

It was then a change was being made within the Professor. In fact....he realized he somewhat....enjoyed everything that was happening. Sure, it was not like the gentleman he was, but he just couldn't help realizing the...enjoyment he got. The wriggling of prey within his throat, the ever expanding chamber of his stomach....the pressure of the struggling prey... In fact, he wanted...

More.

Immediately he took one large swallow, sending Klaus back to the chambers of his belly. Klaus was immediately sent into panic.

"Professor?! What the heck are you doing!? Let me go now! I don't like it in here anymore!!!" He began to send his arms up the Professor's throat, but Layton's gulps were more powerful than he, and soon they were back at his sides. He let out a frenzied scream. He slammed his fists against the squishy walls of the stomach. But to no avail. He slowly began running out of energy... his head getting dizzy from the lack of air...he was starting to lose consciousness....He stopped moving, and laid there, facing his fate, only able to think of what a mistake he had made.

Meanwhile, the Professor placed his hands along the wall, regaining his balance, adjusting the weight of his meal to keep him standing upright. He then turned to Luke with a new found flare in his eyes.

"Professor!? "What's wrong with you?! Have you gone mad!?" Luke cried out.

"Oh, no, Luke, my boy...I'm feeling _quite_ fine..." the Professor let out a bit of a chuckle that should have never escaped his throat. Luke immediately recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same one Klaus had before swallowing him down...

Layton was going to eat him.

Luke immediately picked himself off the ground and began to run as fast as he could. But just like Klaus, Layton whipped his tongue out from his mouth, and wrapped it around Luke, this time starting around his neck. He dragged Luke back to him, and opened his mouth to allow for Luke's descent. Slowly he lowered Luke into his jaws, feet first.

Luke could feel his ankles pass along the back of Layton's tongue before being engulfed in the slimy tube that was his esophagus. He could feel the flesh pulling him down towards his destination.

"Professor! Please! Stop this! It's unlike you!"

Another few gulps, and Luke's knees disappeared as well. He was sitting on Layton's tongue, which was continuing to push him further and further down. Drool began to flow out of Layton's mouth as he salivated over the excitement of swallowing Luke further and further within him.

"I know the real you is still in there, Professor! Please! Just stop!"

More gulps. Luke was taken down to his waist. Already his feet entered the already inhabited cavern. In fact, he could feel Klaus' shallow breath against his ankles.

"Professor...what about your promise...?"

Even more gulps. The Professor seemed unable to reply. In fact, he seemed to care less....Luke couldn't do anything now. His head and shoulders were the only thing sticking out now. Layton's warm and humid breath ran across his face. Next to his feet, he could feel Klaus somewhat maneuvering and shaping his body to move out of the incoming object's way.

Gulping. Luke was up to his neck now in Layton's throat. The Professor's uvula ran across his face. The contracting muscles were somewhat choking him... Luke took a deep breath and took one last look of light past the back of Layton's tongue through his jaws before they closed shut...

A final couple of gulps, and Layton took in Luke's entire head. He then lowered his own head, licking his lips at the taste of his delicious meal. He then wiped his mouth dry from the salivation earlier. He felt as Luke's hands pressed against the walls of his throat, trying so hard to keep himself from going any lower. He could feel as Luke tried to grip the slippery flesh within. He laughed, which shook the two captives inside, causing Luke to slip from his grip. Finally Luke's head passed into his stomach. He refrained from belching, knowing that in order to experience this to the fullest extent, he needed to keep them alive for as long as he could. So instead, he swallowed more air, expanding his belly just a little more. He felt them relax inside somewhat, or maybe it was because they weren't smashed against the walls of his stomach. So far, it had been wonderful. But...he still wasn't satisfied. There was still a need for...

More.

---------

Oh mah gosh. Did Layton just do that? I think he did! So how will this affect the rest of the story? What shall happen? Who's watching the cash register?! Er, wait...


	6. The Enemy Within

Oh, my...I seemed to have put the wrong chapter up first! I'm so ashamed....

Nonetheless, here is the REAL chapter 6! In case you all were confused about the real Chapter 7...

So...what happens now? Whom shall be Layton's next victim? Find out...now!

--------------

Luke sat within the familiar surroundings. Slime dripping onto his shoulders, acid soaked up into his shorts... and to make it worse, he was inside the man he had always admired...always looked up to....why would the Professor do this...

Layton's belly continued to shift slowly, rising and sinking...Luke was almost being lulled to sleep...in his mind...this was....actually relaxing....

The Professor's stomach suddenly growled loudly, echoing along the walls, which made Luke's eyes open wide in surprise.

"He's still hungry..." Klaus's voice came from next to him, which made Luke jump.

"What do you mean he's still hungry?!"

"It always happens this way... it happened to me as well...I had once devoured a human out of my own will...I was interested in the fear of others, to feel their struggles as I swallowed them whole... But then I wanted more...and more...To the point where I began to eat the people I knew closest to me..."

"What ever happened to the people you ate???"

"Well...I apparently got so greedy, wanting to feel the movements within me, that I ended up eating too many...and before I knew it, I had to regurgitate all the people I previously ate onto the floor... and all my loved ones...they...were not happy...I was deserted...they all left me....I felt so ashamed... I think it was that anger that led me to going insane....I eventually decided that I wanted to be eaten as well, to prove that their fear was nothing....how foolish I was..."

Luke looked down at his hands...well, toward his hands... If this is what happened to Klaus, then maybe, just maybe....they might still have a chance...

----------

Don Paolo grabbed a larger wrench from his tool box as he continued to add upgrades to his latest contraption. If this doesn't kill Layton, he thought to himself, at least it should be able to mortally wound him...

It was then that he heard his front door slam open in the room over. Grumbling to himself, he removed his goggles, and placed the wrench back on the table. He opened the hallway door, and walked out into the living room.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, before letting out a gasp. "Layton?! What the--?!" he quickly ran to the back room he was working in, only to get his foot caught by Layton's tongue. "What the heck?!" he shouted out in surprise. He felt himself slowly being dragged back. Before he knew it, he was hanging upside down in front of his foe's face.

"Hewwo, her, On Aolo!" Layton managed to mumble, as his tongue was currently holding his prey.

"How the heck, Layton?! Put me down now!" Paolo raged at him.

"Oh, ib you ay oh! I hope you don't mind...company." He gave a demonic smile at the man in front of him. Paolo's heart sank as his eyes fell upon Layton's large belly and realized what he meant.

"You can't do this to me, Layton! That's not what I-- yaugh!" Don Paolo was suddenly up to his ankles within Layton with just one gulp. He heard and watched Layton slurp him down below him. His arms were pinned to his side by Layton's spittle-covered tongue, so struggling barely helped. Another gulp, and already he was up to his waist! Paolo began to panic. This was NOT the way he wanted life to end! ESPECIALLY NOT at the hands...er, stomach of his foe!

Another gulp took him up to his neck. Apparently Layton had gotten much better at taking in his prey. His legs pressed against the other inhabitants below as he slid farther in. Paolo began to try and wiggle out, but this only made him slip in further faster. "Blast blast BLAST!" he exclaimed in panic. He was directly in front of the back of Layton's throat now. "Oh, dear."

Layton completely engulfed the man's head in the next swallow. As Paolo began to complete his descent, Layton could feel the facial hair of the man along his throat. It was a great feeling, he decided. Especially as he entered his stomach, and the man's mustache poked along the walls of his belly. It tickled a bit, to say the least. In fact, he downright enjoyed it. He made a mental note to himself to get someone else like this....

In that instant, one man appeared in his mind. But before he left, he let out an empty belch, and refilled his stomach with fresh air. Then he turned around, and began to head out the door, straight for London's police department.

--------

Meanwhile, in Layton's belly, Don Paolo was extremely cramped, hunched up amongst two other people.

"Argh... we need more room in here! And just who are you?!" Paolo complained as he tried to stretch out, to no avail.

"I guess we should be asking the same to you!" One of the voices came.

"Grr... here, let me get my flashlight...this might make things better..." Paolo fumbled in his pocket for his key chain, then pulled it out and immediately turned it on. The sight was...not pretty, to say the least. The light gave off a bright light, bringing "life" to their entire surroundings. Don looked around him, absolutely stunned at the confirmation that he really had been eaten. He saw the ruggae of the Professor's stomach, the mucous along the walls, the greenish-yellowish stomach acid he was currently seated in, and soaked with. He watched the slight movements withing the walls and floor... Paolo immediately let out a gasp when he saw the inhabitants.

"L-...Luke?! You mean to say your own mentor gulped you down?!" Suddenly Don Paolo wasn't feeling so good....

"Don Paolo?!" Luke immediately returned, "You mean Layton actually ate you too?!?" The two stared dumb-founded in each other's presence.

"What the _heck is going on here?!_" Don Paolo shouted suddenly.

"Klaus....can you fill him in on the details?"

And so, after a few minute of listening, Paolo finally heard the whole story.

"So you're saying...he's just going to continue to eat and eat until he gets so full he pukes us back up?!" Paolo's face twisted in disgust.

"Well, until he gets full, or..."

"Or...?"

"Or he stops feeling happy from this, and we rot in here..."

"WHAT?!?"

"Wait!" Luke burst out. "You're saying that there might be a chance that we never escape?!"

"There is that possibility." Even in the faint light, Klaus could see both their faces drain with colour.

"Forget THIS!" Paolo screamed out. At once, he started shifting and slamming the walls around him, barely missing the other two inhabitants.

"You may want to stop that..." Klaus piped up. "You'll need to conserve your energy if you want to live longer. Move like that, and you'll only work the acids into your flesh faster."

Paolo's heart jumped into his throat, and immediately he stopped. The three of them sat there in the glow of the flashlight, all completely soaked with acid and coated with mucous. Luke took this time to observe the surroundings... wincing in disgust at what he was seeing.

And then suddenly, they stopped moving. Layton had arrived at his next destination.

---------

Poor Paolo. Devoured by his own enemy! How horrid! But who's next now?! And when will Layton ever stop? WILL HE EVER STOP?!? Find out...in the next chapter*!!! :D

*Which you all have already read. _


	7. Regarding Cherry Pie

Alright. Here's chapter 7 in its real place. And now things might make more sense! As much as they can, at least...

----------

Chelmey stared at the second-to-last slice of cherry pie. His stomach growled as he picked up the fork and took the first bite.

Delicious, he thought. Amelie really knows how to cook! He sighed as he finished down the last bite and stared at the final piece. He was about to take a bite when…

"How's the pie, Inspector?" Layton's voice came from behind him. He jumped and dropped his fork with a clatter on his plate.

"Dang it, Layton! What the heck are you doing here?! This isn't about another one of my cases you've come to solve, is it?!"

"Oh, no, Inspector., I assure you I won't be helping or interfering with your newest case." he licked his lips, staring directly at the man's eyes.

"What nonsense are you spouting now, Layton?! Is this some sort of--?!"

"Tell me, Inspector. Have you ever wondered what happens after you finish swallowing that cherry pie? Have you ever pondered the whole conditions it must endure?"

"What are y--" Chelmey stuttered as Layton stole the last piece of pie from under his nose. He then stepped out from behind Chelmey's chair, exposing his humongous and stuffed belly. A glow could be seen within, and faint shadows could be seen shifting around.

Layton opened his mouth, tilted the plate, and slid the slice inside. Not even chewing, he gulped the whole piece down.

The pie traveled down his throat in a rather large lump, and the glow inside diminished as thick pieces of food fell upon Don Paolo's flashlight. Chelmey gagged at the sight of the movement in Layton's belly as the inhabitants shifted around, wiping off the thick, crumby slop that had oozed onto their heads.

"Would you like to find out what happens now, Inspector?" he gave a deep, evil laugh. The Inspector had no time to respond, however, because Layton had already wrapped the long, slimy tongue around his neck.

"Over the teeth, and past the gums…" Layton recited, a sneer across his face. His tone dropped into something more sinister as he finished the poem. "…look out, stomach, here he comes!!!"

"What in the--!! AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHhhhhh--! Mph! Mrrrph!!!" Chelmey's cries were silenced within Layton's throat as he took him in head first. The Professor allowed Chelmey free movement of his arms and legs, allowing for a challenge, as well as an abundance of movement within him.

The Inspector's wide berth caused some slight difficulties swallowing him down. Two hard, slightly painful gulps later, half of him was in his gullet. The Inspector's mustache caused the bottom of Layton's esophagus to twitch, causing Layton to laugh and almost choke, before he was passed through the opening. The Inspector's hands, still outside, grabbed the edges of Layton's mouth.

Heh…feisty one, hm? Layton thought to himself as his excitement grew evermore. He tilted his head back 90 degrees straight, and Chelmey's own weight caused him to lose his grip and slide in considerably further. With only his legs sticking out now, Chelmey continued to kick and wriggle, hoping to do something. But Layton only smiled at the panic within him. A few more gulps, and Layton was able to close his mouth.

As the wriggling within him continued, Layton felt his stomach expand exponentially as Chelmey was thrust into the tight space. The three other inhabitants were crushed into the fleshy walls.

Layton placed his hands along his neck, feeling the mass jutting out within him. One hand flat, he felt it going down, the contractions pulling down tightly, then relaxing and going back up to grab another part. He moved his other hand on top of his massive belly. His pounding heartbeat pulsing within, he could feel the details of their bodies much clearer than when it had only been two people. He could feel their continuous shifting within, his stomach contracting and sucking. The bodies within being slowly broken down. There was a slight splash every now and then.

Despite the massive amount of content in his belly, he still wasn't satisfied. He needed more! He needed to feel more fear as he engulfed their bodies! He needed to feel more fingers clawing in his throat, gripping to the thick, slimy flesh to slow their descent! He needed to hear more screams, the quick breathing, the fast paced pounding of hearts as fears came to life!!!

But who would his next victim be. After all, it wouldn't be fun to go pick someone off the streets. Ah, yes… someone popped in his mind. Refilling his stomach with air, he left Chelmey's office, and headed back to his own home.

------------

So...WHO SHALL IT BE WHO SHALL IT BE?!!?? You'll find out...once I finish writing this story, type it up, and post it! Which may take....DAYS! NYEH HEH HEH!!!


	8. The Great Battle

Finally! The long chapter is done. Well, the longest chapter for now... Enjoy!

-----------

Flora stepped off the bus and took a fresh breath of air. It was so refreshing to be back in London after her weekend vacation in St. Mystere. Layton's house was just a few blocks down, and so she began to walk…

"How strange…" she mused to herself, "the Professor and Luke said they'd meet me here when I got back…Oh well. I suppose they may have forgotten…" she shrugged it off as she arrived at the house. As she opened the front door, she noticed something was…off. Quite literally and figuratively. All the lights were off, save for the light emitting from the Professor's studies. She placed down her luggage by the door, and climbed the stairs to the lit room. As she peeked inside, she saw Layton at his desk, his back turned to her.

"Oh, welcome back, Flora. We've been awaiting your return…"

"What do you mean by 'we'? I haven't seen Luke anywhere…"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be seeing him quite soon…" he had a low, sinister tone. He rose from his seat, and turned around. Flora's breath caught in her throat as here eyes fell upon Layton's massive belly. She could tell by the shape of one of the bulges that Luke was in there, along with several others. She stumbled backwards with fear as Layton walked towards her, his stomach bouncing with every step, his tongue reaching out of his mouth like a cobra, waiting to strike. She picked herself up and bolted out the door. Layton merely smiled and chuckled. Flora began her descent down the stairs until something sticky and squishy wrapped around her arm. A strong tug knocked her off balance, as she was pulled back into Layton's studies. Layton slammed the door shut.

The Professor's tongue began to retract into his mouth, carrying Flora along with it. Her hand entered, and before she knew it, her arm had been taken into his throat, her fingers dangling in the opening of his stomach. However, Layton didn't take her in quite yet, and her arm experienced the ripples of waves after each swallow, yet there was no pulling. She tugged her arm, trying to pull free, but as soon as Layton felt it coming back up, he bit down. Flora screamed in pain as his jaws crushed her fragile arm.

"Don't do that, my dear." he mumbled around her arm. "I want to enjoy this longer than all the others." His tongue protruded from his lips again, and this time began to wrap around her neck, saliva pouring out faster and faster. Drops of spit fell onto Flora's hand as his tongue reached farther and farther. It creeped along her chin, and reached over her pale, soft skin, lathering her with the warm, thick fluids. The more she pulled away, the closer Layton got, until their faces were merely inches away…

His jaws begain to open wide, preparing to take in her head…

A sudden loud "THWACK!" filled the room as something made contact with Layton's skull. His tongue released Flora as he fell to the ground, out cold. Flora opened her eyes and saw Barton, standing there with a plank of wood in his hands, slightly shaking, staring at Layton.

"A-are you alright, miss?" he said, returning the gaze towards her.

"I…I-I'm fine, I guess, but…" her eyes fell upon Layton's belly.

"So, someone you know too, I see? Well, I guess we should get them out now…"

Long pause.

"How do we go about that?" Flora asked.

"W-well, you know, your arm is… already…like…that… maybe you could reach in and…" Flora sighed.

"Fine." She went over to her unconscious guardian, and opened his jaws wide. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reached into the Professor's mouth, pausing a bit, before forcing it down his throat. Pressing along the thick, gooey walls, she gagged, his throat still instinctively, yet gently, swallowing. She felt the walls move along the same path as her hand while the Professor's gentle breathing flowed the opposite direction…

"Luke…can you hear me?" Flora asked out loud. She was somewhat startled when the mass to her left responded.

"Flora?! Is that really you?! Guys! Flora's come to rescue us!!!" Collective shouts of joy were heard.

"Grab my hand, and I'll pull you all out! Hang on to one another!!"

Flora felt Luke's hand grab hers.

"Now, hang on tight! Barton, grab my waist, and help me pull!"

And thus the tug of way began. Flora and Barton against the weight of four people and the vacuum of Layton's belly. Luke's slimy hand suddenly appeared at the back of Layton's throat, and Flora reached out her other hand and grabbed it as well. The fight continued as Layton lay there, still unconscious. Another minute, and Luke's head popped up from the narrow tube. He winced at the sudden bright light, but he was overjoyed at the sight of less flesh. He struggled to bring his other arm up, but once he did, he wiped his mouth clean from the mucous and digestive juices surrounding him. He took a deep breath of the crisp fresh air, and gave a gleeful laugh as freedom drew nearer and nearer…

Luke was halfway out before his chuckles turned into horrified screams of pain. As Flora and Barton looked onwards, they too let out a collective gasp and shriek. Layton's jaw was clamped down on Luke's waist, and the man's eyes were straight open. Flora and Barton were forced to let go as Layton got up, tossed Luke's body into the air, and slid him back down his throat, the mucous allowing him to glide down quickly.

"No no No No NO NO NOOOOOOO!!! NOT AGAIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH" Luke managed to shout before he was once again engulfed in the man's throat, and then once again resided in his stomach. Layton then quickly wrapped his tongue around Flora's body, and dragged her back to him.

"You naughty, naughty little girl," he growled. Without hesitating, he engulfed her whole head into his mouth, and began to quickly gulp her down, not wanting to risk losing her again. Barton reacted quickly, picked himself up, and grabbed onto Flora's legs.

"You foolish man. You just can't learn, CAN YOU?!?"

Layton threw his head back, sending the rest of Flora's body, along with Barton, into the air. Barton looked down and screamed as his whole body fell into Layton's maw. The Professor slammed his jaws shut, and engulfed the rest of Flora and all of Barton into his throat in one large swallow.

Flora finished her journey into Layton's stomach as she was smashed against the dark pink walls, her flesh being coated with the thick, sticky, slimy secretions of the walls of the Professor's belly. Luke was next to her, and Flora could see him shaking all over, crying but laughing nervously…Perhaps he was starting to go insane. Klaus was motionless across from her, his eyes barely open, his breathing shallow. He lifted his head up to look at her… then tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He mouthed something that looked like "I'm sorry," but Flora couldn't quite tell.

Don Paolo laid there on his chest, bending his body just barely above the acid to allow for him to breath, as Chelmey had fallen onto his back on his entrance, and couldn't move off.

Barton was quickly following Flora's route. He heard the horrible sounds of below, and closed his eyes, wincing before he was guided further.

Within a few minutes, Layton now had six people within him. Layton chuckled as he looked down at his distended belly.

"Well…" he smiled, "I guess I can forgive you two this time." He gave a maniacal laugh, which shook the inhabitants inside. He licked his lips. Finally, he was satisfied. His stomach no longer hungered or growled. Yet… something felt wrong. He felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. This transformed into discomfort, which became pain, which turned into a flaming scorch of torture, ripping across his whole body. Every movement hurt, and since the inhabitants were struggling within…

Without warning, he involuntarily gagged. _No, _he thought, _I can't lose them! _He started to swallow, but it was interrupted by another forceful gag. Another one, and Layton was forced to his knees, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Mass started to travel up his throat, pushing and shoving the walls of his esophagus wider open to allow for the large bodies to escape. He couldn't fight it anymore.

A hand escaped from the tube of flesh. Barton's hand to be exact. Layton gagged, and Barton's head emerged. Soon, his body slid out from within Layton, landing on the floor with a wet splat. However,the Professor's belly continued to gurgle and groan, the contents of his stomach all but being expelled out.

Followed up by Barton was Flora. Given her thin stature, she slid out quite easily and not as painfully, although it was still uncomfortable. She fell from his maw with a squish as she landed in a puddle of warm stomach acid and mucous. She coughed out the bitter liquids which had forced their way into her lungs, but other than that, she was fine. Disoriented, but fine.

Next out was Chelmey. Layton was struggling to bring him up, for his large bulk was choking him. His head and arms were sticking out. Flora and Barton both grabbed a hand and pulled as hard as they could. As they tugged, they could feel Layton's instinctive gulps still trying to pull him back down into his stomach. Finally, Chelmey flew out of the confines of the Professor's gullet, landing on top of Flora and Barton before sliding off.

Layton still wasn't done. He was hacking profusely before the next person started coming up. The top of a balding head shined in the shiny light, with slick and thick mucous shining it even more. The rest of Don's head quickly followed. He gasped, spitting out the bitter liquids that had made their way into his mouth and down his throat, giggling like a little schoolgirl at the appearance of bright light, and less dark pink. Paolo's long body was easy to manage as Layton regurgitated him. As he dropped to the floor, he struggled to stand, but his balance was still off from the unevenness of Layton's stomach as it had pulsated during his time in there. So he lay there on the floor, watching the rest of the "show".

Finally, Klaus' head appeared within Layton's mouth, which expanded wider open to allow for his head to come through. As Klaus slid out, he looked worse for the wear. His skin was bleached from the darkness and acid, and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Flora ran over to him and caught him in her arms. He lifted his head towards her, and gave a slight smile.

"I've wronged you, and yet you show kindness..." He breathed out before he fell unconscious, exhausted from his time in there, yet so happy to finally escape. Flora gently carried him over to the Professor's bed and lay him there, ignoring the fact that the fluids around him soaked into the sheets...She''d just have to wash them later.

The Professor finally stood up, being finished with his regurgitation. Yet his belly was still rounded...

"Wait! Where's Luke?!" Flora screamed. Layton chuckled.

"You may all have escaped, but I still have one captive left! And I'm not giving him up that easily!!!" Layton bolted for the door, and began to open it, but was immediatly taken down by Chelmey and thrown to the floor. Chelmey had his arms pinned and Barton held his legs while Don Paolo secured his head down and held open his jaws.

"Flora! Reach in and grab Luke while you can!" Chelmey shouted. Flora once again took the liberty of reaching inside Layton's slimy throat and into his belly to retrieve Luke.

"Luke! Grab my hand again!" She shouted. Once again, she felt the familiar grip around her hand. She began to pull him out, fighting against Layton's forceful gulps, trying to pull the rest of her down.

"Flora! Look out!" Barton's screams came from behind her. As she looked, Layton's tongue reached out, wrapped around her neck once more, and began to pull her in again. She fought against the slippery muscle, but was too weak. Her head flew into his maw as she was once again gulped down.

"Quick! Someone grab her!" Barton reached out and grasped her ankles. "Help me, you guys!!" Chelmey grabbed Barton, and Paolo grabbed Chelmey, obviously aware of the irony that he was helping all of his mortal enemies escape from his number one mortal enemy. Together they tugged, and Flora began to slid out, still gripping on to Luke. As she came out, Luke's hands followed swiftly. The tug of war lasted for quite a while.

"5...4...3..." Klaus began to count down... "2...1..."

Suddenly, Luke flew out of Layton's esophagus, sending everyone crashing into the wall. Layton stumbled backwards, and fell on his back, fluids flowing freely from his mouth. He then picked himself up, rubbed his head, and made one statement.

"What just happened?"

---------

Epilogue* coming up next...er...tomorrow morning...

*Or is it?


	9. Epilogue?

Well, here you go, guys. The epilogue...

-------

Layton studied the people. All of them were covered in a thick, greenish tinted goo of some sort, although it had begun to dry slightly. Luke was dripping with the stuff, though, as he had been out merely minutes ago.

Luke immediately started explaining the situation.

"YOU SWALLOWED US ALL WHOLE, PROFESSOR!!" The Professor gave him a funny look.

"What do you mean, my boy? I couldn't have poss-"

"You kept grabbing us by your tongue and you took us into your mouth and gulped us down! We sat in your stomach for hours! You almost didn't let me out, either!!!" Luke shuddered. Layton studied his apprentice...then the others... and then came to the conclusion that the boy had been telling the truth. His stomach twisted at the thought of eating his own boy, not to mention all the others.

"But why would I-" Layton once again started to heave, his whole body recovering from waves of nausea that were overtaking him. "Ugh...I feel terrible...and yet so, so hungry..." He clutched his stomach as it let out a large growl that could be heard throughout the room. Klaus began his part of the explanation.

"Professor? Do you remember the dinner party I had you over for?"

"Why, yes, I suppose I do..."

"What can you remember after that?"

"Well, I remember putting a teaspoon of sugar into my tea..."

"Yeah...about that sugar..." Klaus rubbed the back of his head, completely forgetting/ignoring the goo on his hands. "It...wasn't sugar..."

"What do you mean...?"

"Well...it was...a bit of a drug I discovered... You see, it has the potency to cause undeniable hunger in people. It's quite a strong drug, giving anyone who uses it an insatiable appetite for humans.. That person will then go out and try and consume more people until they are satisfied, or until the drug wears off, at which point, they will vomit up everything they had eaten...

Do you remember anything, Professor?"

Layton paused and thought...but nothing came back to him....wait...there was Klaus...and the dungeon...and then Luke, struggling...Don Paolo Chelmey Flora Barton.... all came flooding back to him in a wave of horrible memories. The Professor's face went pale, as he realized he hadn't been having a horrible nightmare. He actually did those things. Finally he calmed himself down....then immediately went into panic.

"Wait, if that's what the substance does, then what about..." All eyes feel upon Luke, who was laying against the wall. He merely shrugged and said "I don't feel any different. I'm not hungry, or anything..." and Layton let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I suppose we should all go now..." Chelmey stated as he picked himself up. "Gotta go clean up before my next case at Scotland yard. Come along, Barton."

"Er, y-yes sir. Right away." He trotted along side his partner. Don Paolo too picked himself up, and glared at Layton.

"Believe me, Layton, this only calls for more reason on your death! I will remember this day, and make you pay!" And he left as well. Klaus began to pick himself up, but fell back down, still weak from the acids.

"Klaus, my boy..." Layton began. "Even through all the mess you caused, I do not believe in taking revenge. Would you like to rest here for the night while you recover?"

"Y-yes, Professor..." Klaus said, before closing his eyes, resting again.

------------

_It had been quite a strange and terrifying day, Luke reflected on as he laid there in bed, his legs and arms still slightly sensitive from the burns. The shower had helped a little bit, but it hadn't cleaned out the horrific memories of the past twenty-four hours. Down below him, he head the professor, still recovering from the whole ordeal, groaning in pain._

_------------_

Luke finished writing in his journal_,_ placing the pen on his shelf. He then yawned, and closed his eyes.

The next morning came, and it started out as normal a day as any other. The sun shined through the blinds onto Luke's eyes. He slowly opened them, gave a large yawn, and crawled out of bed. He performed his usual morning routine: taking a shower, putting on his clothes, brushing his teeth…

He trotted down the stairs to be greeted by the steamy smell of fresh French toast.

"Well! Good morning, Luke!" he heard Layton call from the kitchen. The Professor was already seated at the table, a cup of Earl Grey in one hand and the newspaper in the other. A plate of French toast had been set out for both of them, and Layton had taken the liberty of preparing a glass of orange juice for him.

"This all looks so good, Professor!" Luke said as he took his seat across from Layton. But he didn't begin to eat. Layton looked at his apprentice funny.

"Luke..are you feeling okay? Usually you're hungry enough to eat the whole stack in a minute!" Layton chuckled, then realized Luke was staring at him intently. "Luke?"

"Oh, don't worry, Professor. I'm feeling quite hungry, and I will eat...just not the french toast..." He licked his lips, still staring at his mentor. A smile creeped over his face. Layton began to realize what was happening...

_The sugar must have taken a different amount of time to disperse within his body, and now..._ Layton's eyes widened. Before he could make a move, though, Luke jumped over the table and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. e reached out his tongue, and dragged it across the Professor's face, before wrapping it around his neck. The last thing the Professor saw was Luke's devilish grin, his mouth opening wide, and the back of Luke's throat coming closer before there was a loud gulp around him, and everything went dark.

-------

OR WAS IT! Tune in for the next story! Coming....soon*!

*As soon as I actually start it. O_O


End file.
